How to Survive
by Katie Schmidt
Summary: "MOVE!" She screamed, pushing her way over.  Finale Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Season Finale Spoilers in this one!

You don't just become an medical examiner. I've read most of them are doctors. Lanie is real good at her job, so I have no doubt she served her time as a resident doctor.

I should be working on my next chapter for **The Things Mothers Would Approve Of**... but I can't. Blind-sided by the finale. I have never EVER cried so much over a show.

If you're seeing this for the second or third time, there will be some things missing but I've corrected the Jim Beckett situation best I can. I went through and revamped this. I orginally did not spot him at Montgomery's funeral, so I wrote in a twist and had Jim come in later in my first version. I had to ditch that and edit here and there in early chapters, because it bothered me too much. I think what I've come away with is as close as I can come to resolved.

If you haven't seen this before... welcome aboard, you didn't miss much!

* * *

><p><strong>How to Survive<strong>

* * *

><p>"Move!" Lanie screamed. "Move!" She shoved two people out of the way. Surging forward through the crowd. "Let me at her!" She screamed again through the tears.<p>

People moved around her in a blur, civilians hesitantly lifting their heads from the ground where they'd taken cover. Several officers taking up pursuit, most unarmed.

She fell beside Castle, physically shoving him out of the way, as his hands groped Beckett's bloody chest. "Move." She ordered, body straddling her best friends in an instant, destroying her uniform as she split it open. In a moment of clarity, her tears paused. Her full weight pressed down onto the wound, instantly sweeping her other hand around her back checking for pass through. It hadn't cut through, but where it had lodged had done enough damage. She quickly went about checking her pulse and air intake rates. "Damnit Kate wake up!" She demanded in a voice so loud that Castle startled beside them.

"There's so much blood." He murmured.

"It's not that much." Lanie barked, angry at the amount that spilled forth. "Where's the ambulance?"

"I, I don't know." He gulped.

"Castle." Her father's voice broke in, a hand on his shoulder. His gasp as he saw Kate, was choked. "Is she dead?"

"NO." They chorused.

"Richard, Alexis needs you." The older man's frantic voice sounded again. Beyond the small flutter of officers that had remained for EMT support, he heard his daughters sob and the shallow pitch of his mothers voice as she tried to comfort her.

"Go." Lanie pleaded as a siren finally sounded in range. Tears fell in tiny rivers on his cheeks.

"But."

"I will get you." Lanie swore to him, locking eyes with the panicked man. "We will all go together." She promised. The tears falling again. "Everyone lives." She promised, hands shaking beneath her. Mind desperate to believe.

* * *

><p>Castle began to question Kate's survival when he saw the speed at which the responding Paramedic Unit moved. Her father pushed to the side as Lanie and the arriving unit did their best to stablize her in a hurry. Alexis sat, face curled into his side, sobbing hysterically as his world crashed to pieces.<p>

He'd told her. She'd seen it, she'd known.

It still wasn't enough.

It was when he realized Ryan and Esposito were nowhere in sight he began to get nervous. His mother sat stiffly on the opposite side of Alexis and he wordlessly passed his daughter towards his mother.

"The boys." He wondered outloud.

"They'll be okay Richard."

"No, Mother, they're not here!" He protested.

"I'm sure they went," His mother started again, Alexis pulling up, stared at her Dad, feeling where it was headed before anyone.

"Dad, you don't have a gun." She whispered, terror lacing her words.

"They can't do that without weapons." He cried, ignoring the plea from his daughter. Before either woman knew what he was doing, Castle was racing down the hill.

"DAD!" She yelled. "You don't have a gun either!" With wide scared eyes, she looked at the chaos that was Captain Montgomery's funeral. Fresh dirt, a widow cradling a flag and two daughters, and blood splatter. Nothing was right with the world. Alexis stood, clutching Martha's hand as they stood among the mess.

* * *

><p>When he came to the bottom of the hill, he found 6 officers, his friends among them. Two armed with guns, four without. At their feet lay the body of a nameless monster. A bullet between his eyes, and several to the chest. A long range weapon was no match in a close fight.<p>

"Castle." Esposito warned, a hand on his shoulder as he approached. Castle shrugged it off. His foot connected with the body.

Repeatedly.

There was no repercussions for him, he didn't protect and serve. He wrote novels and didn't own a gun. He gave the surrounding officers something they couldn't obtain themselves.

The solid connection of his foot to the body, brought him physical pain. Even with the throb in his foot, he couldn't stop. He wouldn't.

"Stop." The voice said in Montgomery's comforting baritone. When he was gently tugged backwards, he was held by Ryan, rather than the man whose body was ready to be lowered into the ground.

"I love her." He confessed. Tears pouring from his eyes. "I need her." He sobbed. No one looked at him in disgust.

"We know man." Esposito agreed, patting his back with as much dignity as he could master, tears cracking his own voice.

"Javier!" Lanie's voice called as she trotted downhill towards the men. "Castle! They're leaving."

"Put me in the squad. Lights on." Castle spoke with sudden clarity. "I need to beat them." No one argued.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not having a whole lot of luck keeping this story "on the side" while I finish **_Mothers_**. It won't leave me alone! Hopefully I can manage to keep it's ugly head at bay with some short chapters. :)**

* * *

><p>True to his word, the marked car arrived to the hospital ahead of the ambulance.<p>

"Kate Beckett." He rushed to the desk. "I'm here for Kate Beckett. She's NYPD and she's been shot. Her father was riding in with her."

"We've got the call, they're coming in now." The receptionist soothed. "Sometimes people beat them in." He confirmed the idea with a nod, as the guys followed in with Lanie. "I bet you can help me check your wife in." She offered the damaged and blood-splattered man.

"Yes." He confirmed, not bothering to correct the woman.

"Known allergies?"

"Penicillin." Him and Lanie chimed together.

"Medical conditions, pregnant or possibility?" She offered.

"No. None." He confirmed, pausing to think of Josh. Lanie nodded her confirmation that there was no risk of any babies.

"Tetanus?"

"Updated." He confirmed, as the receptionist scrolled through the chart before her on the screen.

"That's about it, everything else is complete."

"When can I see her?" He blurted.

"When she's made stable." She offered again, with a look at Lanie she arched an eyebrow, trying to place her. "They've already reserved a place in surgical ICU. You can head up to that waiting room if you've got a change of clothes." Castle nodded, and looked down again at his splattered shirt and wiped clean hands. Her blood covered his body, leaving even darker wet patches on his black shirt. It remained in the cracks around his nails and imbedded in the creases of his knuckles. The metallic scent caused bile to rise in the back of his throat. He nodded, walking wordlessly towards the bathroom.

His mother arrived 60 minutes later, minus Alexis, despite the girls protests. In the ICU/Surgical waiting room she found her son's partners, Lanie and Jim Beckett.

Lanie had donned a pair of scrubs, staring patiently at the TV that played quietly. Ryan rose. Esposito sat up from where his head had fallen forward in sleep.

"He won't come out of the bathroom." Ryan explained, taking the bag of clothing from Martha. "Lanie will explain."

"She's in surgery to retrieve the bullet and stop the bleeding..." her voice trailed behind him as Ryan moved down the hall.

* * *

><p>Ryan knocked on the private bathroom door. There were two unisex bathrooms in the hall off the waiting room, Castle had hauled himself into one and hadn't come out despite repeated efforts. "Let me in Castle." He urged, before the door clicked open. His black shirt lay in a bloody discolored pool of water in the sink. His black undershirt hanging loose, tie discarded on the floor. His hands glowed pink from the scrubbing he'd tortured them with. The only thing that seemed to be holding him up was the wall.<p>

Without a word he shed his clothing piece by piece as Ryan handed over each clean fresh replacement.

"She's still in surgery." He offered. "They came out to update us the last time I knocked."

"I figured." He gruffed out. His face seemed old and worn. He looked as if he'd suffered the gunshot rather than his partner. Silently Ryan wrung the water and blood from the soaking dress shirt. The items fell into the bag one by one, as Castle sunk to the floor. "Is she okay?" Rick's heavy voice asked.

"It was going as well as it could. Your mother is here now, she took Alexis home." He explained further, tying the bag and holding the door open. "We stand together. So, out."

Castle couldn't argue with that.

* * *

><p>His mother didn't say a word. Simply held his hand in her lap as they watched CNN. When the story came on, the group drew a uniform breath.<p>

"About time for _Singing Bee_." Lanie announced with a chuckle, switching the station to CMT where people sang off key. It didn't matter if you sang well, you just had to sing it right. They watched, amused.

When that show had ended, a remote soundlessly surfed. Stopping on a show where people hunted for new homes. Castle chuckled at the prices, whole houses for pennies to his dollar it seemed.

"My master bathroom cost more than that." He chimed in over a 4 bedroom home in the Midwest.

"MY bathroom cost more than that." Martha added in dismay, thinking of the much smaller guest bathroom off her upper bedroom.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the <em>Goonies<em>, a doctor startled them all at the doorway. They all immediately found their feet.

"I'm Doctor Stevens." He introduced himself to Castle and Jim, nodded to the others. "Kate is doing well." He offered and they all slumped in relief. Tears poured from Martha's eyes as she dabbed at them in an attempt to keep her makeup from streaking. Lanie didn't bother and Esposito pulled her tightly to him.

"How did it go?" Castle asked breathlessly.

"She's lost a lot of blood, but that woman can fight." He explained, "The biggest concern was her kidney and spleen. The kidney took the most damage, but her spleen had a small rupture. Thankfully we were able to repair them both, but dealing with them both took time. If it had gone a few millimeters different either direction, she'd have lost an organ. She was lucky there at least." He told them.

"Can we see her?" Lanie asked.

"We've moved her into ICU. She hasn't regained consciousness; we gave her 4 units of blood due the loss at the scene and into her body cavity..." He trailed. "It could be hours or tomorrow even." He provided, "But we allow visitors two at a time in those rooms. I'll take you down."

The group quietly followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Big chunk of this chapter had to go, so it shrunk by nearly 500 words. I was sad to see the conflict go, but happy to correct issues I'd been blinded from.**

* * *

><p>"I'd like to go." Jim Beckett spoke up as they stood at the ICU station. "I need to see her." His face turned to the ceiling and he swiped a worried hand across his face.<p>

"I'll go too." Lanie offered almost immediately. Sending Castle a look that clearly communicated her desire to see her best friend, as well as understanding that he could speak up and go first instead of her. He simply gestured for her to go on in, knowing that her reaction when she immerged would give him a better understanding of the fragile situation.

* * *

><p>There was a small lounge at the end of ICU wing, and the remaining 4 lingered there while they waited their turn. Castle stared out the large picture window, watching as lights began to come on over the city. Turning it from a mass of buildings and towers into a sparkling display.<p>

"Some day." Esposito barked from a large plush chair.

"Yeah." Ryan acknowledged as he silently carried on a text conversation with Jenny.

Martha's voice from the corner was soothing. "She's come from surgery just fine, Sweetie. Beckett hasn't woken up, but they didn't expect her to for a while." There was a pause, before the redhead stood beside her son. "Alexis would like to speak to you Richard." His cold hand took the phone from his mother.

"Hey, Baby." He smiled, but the strain was obvious. "Yes, I know you're nearly 18. Alexis, stop, listen to me." He fought with her, the conversation obviously taking a turn towards the injustice of her being sent home. "What if she'd died?" He suddenly snapped, "Would you want to be sitting here then?" Castle's voice shook with emotion and the tears fell again. "I'm sorry. I promise to let you up for a visit when she's awake." He finished, handing the phone back to his mother. Martha shot him a disapproving look before taking the phone back to finish making peace.

Before long, Jim and Lanie reappeared. Rick couldn't quite decide if Kate's father looked more or less haggard following the visit. Parts of him seemed to be relieved, parts were torn deeper having seen his daughter's struggle.

Lanie seemed to be more composed than she had been since the shot had fired. A spark was back behind her eyes as she ignored everyone to hover above Esposito in the chair. In a rare display, her lips found his. "Don't ever do this." She scolded as she pulled back. "Kate's got a lot more luck than you do." The first chuckle Castle could recall in days fell from his lips. That woman was a smart-ass and deserved nothing less than what Esposito could offer in return.

The remaining people traded glances, before Esposito spoke up, directing his words towards the writer. "You think I can go?" As much as he cared for his partner, the day had taken its toll. The woman he found himself going home with so often had shed her clothing for scrubs because of her best friend's blood. He just wanted to take her home.

"I should go too." Martha commented, "I'm afraid Alexis will take a cab or the subway if we leave her alone too much longer." Castle nodded, waving the unlikely pair into the room. Lanie stood beside Castle and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine. I looked at her chart, checked her vitals myself." She stepped away then, taking Ryan with her down the hall to find some coffee.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect her." Castle soft voice hung in the air.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Jim's voice came quietly back.

"Where will we protect her? How long will she even let us?" Castle moaned, "Dead shooter or not, whoever was behind that shooter won't give up. They know that Kate learned too much."

"You'll think of something." The oldest father commented. "You did a fine job so far."

"Somehow I don't think we'd be having the same discussion if he hadn't missed." Jim Beckett rose from the cushioned chair Esposito had abandoned, coming beside the only man his daughter had ever talked about with a smile.

"I've obviously been left in the dark about the events that lead towards today. I'm not asking for the details, but Katie and I talked, about the funeral arrangements and other things. She avoided, as that child so often does, but I got the feeling you managed to drag her out of some sort of mess."

Castle studied the man, trying to determine if he knew how close Kate had come to death three nights before in the hanger. It was clear, after a moment, the man didn't know how true to life his words were. "I'm not letting her go."

"Good. She deserves nothing less." Taking several steps back, Jim excused himself. "I can't stay, but I assume you'll call me when she wakes."

"Yes." Castle agreed. "Of course."

"Tell her I'll come by tomorrow." The old man looked haunted as he stared down the hallway towards his daughter's room.

Castle nodded before turning back to the sparkling city.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I don't want to read any... "that's it?" comments. I'm working on it!<strong>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holiday weekend got in the way. If you're an American, I sure hope you thanked those who allow or have allowed us to be free.**

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to stay?" Lanie asked looking so weary Castle wouldn't have dreamed of asking her. He'd dismissed his mother as soon as she'd emerged.<p>

"No." He assures her softly. "I'll call."

Her reluctance if obvious, but a glance at the boys and their exhausted faces sealed her exit. "Call for anything."

"I will."

With that he is left standing outside her door. Alone, other than an officer who sits beside the door thumbing through outdated magazines. Castle knows, somehow, that things will never be the same once he enters. Up until now, he could rationalize that somehow this was some horrible twisted dream.

But when he pushes open the door and sees her pale face, he knows.

This will haunt him forever.

Castle stands at the foot of her bed. His breath hurts. His heart aches. For one brief moment he wants to shake her awake. Grab her shoulders covered in the scratchy hospital gown and force her up.

He isn't sure how long he stands there, watching her breathe in and out with simply oxygen flow to her nostrils. It's long enough that he's memorized the rate of gentle blips on the heart monitor and become immune to the hum of an inflating blood pressure cuff every few minutes. The door noise, when a nurse comes in surprises him. She's young, and smiles at him in a way that he registers is meant to offer comfort.

"How long have you been standing here Mr. Castle?"

"I'm not sure." He manages, it's the best truth he can produce.

"You can move the chair." She offers, pointing to a space beside the bed that will be close yet out of the way of the machines that monitor. "You can't hurt her, as long as you stay clear of the surgical site." She promises. His eyes dart suspiciously over the equipment that's attached to Beckett. "Nothing is keeping her alive." The woman promises as she switches an IV bag. "Just monitoring equipment, some fluids and nutrition, and some low flow oxygen until she wakes up as a precaution." The woman wordlessly finishes her task, before taking a cushioned chair from the corner and placing it on the right side of the bed. "Sit." she tells him and he finally does. The nameless nurse leaves him, satisfied he's moved.

It's the first time he's put himself anywhere soft. The bathroom floor, the hard waiting room seats, nothing has been comforting.

This feels right.

Castle watches her, studies the monitors from the new angle. Looks at her hand where it lays beside her body. A smile touches his lips as he thinks of what she'd say if he tried to hold it while they were awake. It's not as if these are normal circumstances. This right hand, he rationalizes, doesn't have any holes and wires. Carefully, almost afraid she'll wake and hurt herself as she sinks her wrath into him, he touches her. Her skin is warm and alive. Castle's mind immediately wonders if it's too warm. He compares his own skin and finding it similar, relaxes just a bit more.

His body feels heavy, tired and beaten. His hand slips around Beckett's more firmly. Only a few moments pass before his head feels unbearably heavy. Castle's unoccupied arm takes up residence on her bed, elbow becoming pillow almost against his will.

The sound of the door opening an hour later, jerks his body awake. The same nurse is haloed from the light behind her as she comes inside. "Did you want a cot?" She asks softly having caught him rubbing his eyes and blinking awake. The small over-bed light is all that remains lit in the quiet room.

"No." He tells her, sinking backwards into the chair, his hand never leaving Beckett's. She works quietly, checking everything, before giving Castle a smile.

"If you need anything." She offers, pointing to the buzzer hanging beside the bed. Rick simply nods.

For a long time he sits, watching her as she breathes steadily in and out. Regretfully he gives up her hand to use the bathroom. When he returns, he stands beside the chair, looking down at her face. There seems to be a touch of color coming back and he gingerly smoothed a piece of hair away from the nasal tubing. He makes a mental note to bring her a pony tail band, knowing that when she wakes she'll hate the filth of going without a shower and pulling her limp hair away will offer some relief. Castle settles into the chair, tucking his arm into his elbow and allowing his hand to clutch hers as he falls asleep again.

* * *

><p>It's after 2am, when he wakes. The room is quiet and empty besides a man and the woman he loves. Other than the crick in his neck from lying propped up against her bed, nothing seems to have changed. And then he feels it.<p>

A tiny twitch on his palm.

"Beckett?" He asks, frozen. But there is nothing else. No slurring words, not slits of eyes prying open. It's almost as if he's imagined it, but a glance at her monitors and he knows the heart rate has picked up a few beats. For the first time in the hours he's spent at her side, he has no problem releasing her hand to press in the little red call button.

It seems to take an eternity for anyone to respond. He figures since they can read her vitals at the desk they know she's not coding or dropping to some critical level. It doesn't make it any easier. "Kate?" He asks again, sitting back beside her, despite his need to pace. It's this moment the blood pressure cuff chooses to whirl to life, humming and pumping air as it squeezes her arm. He has to smile when she shifts the arm that is being squeezed.

"Waking up?" The nurse asks as she enters, flicking on the flooding lights and emitting a groan from his lips.

And Beckett's.

"Kate." The nurse says in a rather loud voice. Castle squeezes his partner's hand. "Kate wake up so we can talk." The woman tells her firmly, switching down the bulb above the bed now that the overhead lights blind.

When her eyes crack open, blinking in protest over the light that shines, Castle finds in breath is gone. He releases her hand and stands, suddenly afraid. The nurse gently pulls the air from her nose and takes note of her saturation, making sure it stays in range. "You were shot and went through surgery. Everything went well. How's your pain?" The nurse asks as Beckett blinks, shifting her eyes around before letting them fall closed. "Stay awake, Kate." The nurse orders again as another staff member appears in the door.

Castle's feet shuffle him backwards and he finds a pitcher of water. The chaos of the moment had left his throat dry.

"I." She hoarsed. "Okay." She nods, blinking her eyes open again as the two women sit her up.

"How's your pain level?" The second nurse asks. With a hesitant heavy hand, Beckett touches her side and takes a deep breath.

"Enough." She offers.

"Would you like a something more?" The nurse asks and Kate manages a nod. Her face is washed in confusion as she looks from the two nurses and glances, with heavy eyes, around the room. A shot of meds hit her IV, and a sip of water reaches her mouth as the women try to pry more words out. When her eyes finally manage to settle on Castle's face, he gives her his best grin. Knowing how he must look, but not really caring.

"Castle?" She asks before her eyelids fall. He looks to the nurses for advice.

"The drugs will probably knock her out, but she's doing great. No drop in oxygen saturation." The second nurse adds while storing the oxygen tubing that was never really needed.

"How long will she sleep now?" He asks, leaning heavily against the counter where the small sink sits.

"Probably an hour or so. They won't wear off until," she pauses, checking the clock while she notes in the chart the last medication, "About 5. Doesn't mean she'll stay out that long, but conversations can be a little odd." He nods his understanding.

"You can come down to the nurses' station for a bagel." The other woman provides, "Take a little break." He politely declines and swallowing a little more water, pulls out his phone as he sits down again.

"A few texts to shoot out." He offers. They nod in agreement and head out.

He'd rather call, but at 2:30 in the morning, he figures a text will be less intrusive to everyone.

"Woke up. Back out. Was in some pain and took some drugs. She seemed to know who I was and is stable and off oxygen." He typed out, sending out to his partners, family and her father. An interesting mix of, good, awesome, and that's our girl, found its way into his inbox with surprising speed. When his phone vibrated in his palm, he knew without looking it was her father.

"Jim." He hushed quietly.

"Rick." He greeted with sleep heavy in his tone.

"It's going to be fine, she woke up, knew what was happening and calmly asked for some drugs."

"Good. Very good. Don't let her brush it off. I'll stop by in the morning. Get some sleep." He made it brief.

"I will."

"Watch her please." The woman's father asked, a hint of plea in his voice.

"I promise." Castle finished, ending the call.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to make it very clear that I am not giving up this story. It is just going to the back burner while I finish Dreams. Since they're written in different tense and about the same post-ep, I have a hard time doing both with all the switching back and forth. I WILL pick this one back up and work on it through the summer break. I never ever leave a fic unfinished. I'm close to finishing Dreams (though I'm not done editing and posting the dozen chapters it's grown into so far)... so when I'm done with it this one is going to be picked up again.**

**Assuming I have any summer left when this one wraps... it's onto something else. I can't stand off season. **

**So... sorry to leave you hanging... but this is it for a while.**

* * *

><p>There wasn't a point in trying to stay awake anymore. She was far from out of the woods, but her few moments awake had given him relief. With a sigh, he leaned forward and tucked his hand into hers and adjusted his elbow to work as a pillow once again.<p>

* * *

><p>Beckett tried so hard to stay awake the first time, but she hadn't been able to. But even now as she struggled to wake again, she couldn't shake the image of a frightened and haggard Richard Castle.<p>

As things began to materialize before her foggy eyes, she became more aware of her surroundings. Particularly the warmth that radiated from her hip and clung around her hand. She stretched her palm, trying to remove the heat. Finally Kate managed to tilt her head forward. The view of reality hit her like a ton of bricks.

Castle. He was sleeping with her. The thought brought a little chuckle, which in turn sent a small sputter of pain through her stomach.

The fresh grief reared its head. Montgomery. A gun shot.

Castle.

She swallowed hard. Her brain just didn't want to connect all the dots. Whatever they'd given her had been strong.

"Beckett?" He asked, sitting up, her movements pulling him from slumber. "How do you feel?"

He was holding her hand and someone had tried to kill her. A wheeze of air simply passed her lips and she looked at him mustering her best annoyance. "Like someone shot me." He looked at her solemnly, and nodded. "Did they catch him?"

"Yeah." He told her.

"And whoever was behind it?" She asked, laying her head back onto the pillow. It was far too heavy to hold up any longer.

"The good news is that you're going to be fine."

"That's a no." She cut, lifting her head again. "I'm a sitting duck." She panicked a little, pulling her hand from his and bringing both to her face. Her heart rate jumped on the monitors.

"No." Castle reassured. "No, there's a uniform outside your door. We'll find him." Her body relaxed a bit, and when her hands came down again, she reached for his.

Castle was sure his own heart rate doubled as he clung to her hand. A hand she'd offered.

"Yeah. We will." She insisted.

"Don't get any ideas." He protested. "You're in no shape for this. I'll personally make sure your doctor doesn't release you for work."

"You're an ass." She bounced back with a lopsided grin. "A lovely one, but still an ass." A yawn over took her as she looked for a clock, unable to focus on the hands across the little room.

"It's 4." He offered, flicking his phone open. "Far too early to be awake. Even to keep company with someone as lovely as me." Beckett nodded, suddenly feeling sleepy again.

"That ego." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"You said it." Her eyes cracked open again.

"Whatever."

He squeezed her hand before rising and releasing it. Her eyes flew open and her head came up.

"Bathroom and a bagel, I'll be right back." He promised. Beckett's head fell back onto the pillow and she sighed her agreement before sleep over took her again.

* * *

><p>A new nurse woke her a little after 5am. Beckett blinked as the woman nudged her shoulder a little more firmly. "Good Morning." Kate looked around the empty room. It was no longer a struggle to remain awake and she sat up a little further as the nurse rose the bed up to a full sit.<p>

"Where's Castle?"

"He's having a little meeting outside with the officers as they switch shifts. Giving them a lesson on what, when and who can get through the door. How's your pain level? Your doctor is ready to switch over to oral meds with food." She could faintly hear his voice, explaining needlessly to the new arrival, as the nurse checked and switched out another bag.

"Can we lose the IV?" Beckett was hopeful. "And the catheter?" She added, quietly, uncomfortably now that her brain and body seemed to be waking up. "I hate them."

"I'll get the order for the catheter and if everything goes in and out well, we'll get the fluids unhooked. You'll have to keep the lines until we're sure you can keep yourself hydrated and I'm afraid it's soft food only. Scrambled eggs and juice, if you're up for it."

"Sounds like a perfect breakfast."

* * *

><p>Beckett ate her breakfast slowly, as Castle ran through the previous day's events carefully. She followed along and nodded. Chewing and swallowing slowly, as the day nurse lingered. It was clear she was waiting for Beckett to finish and to keep an eye on her while she worked on keeping food down. He stepped around the funeral with caution; the details of what had happened after they'd left still a blank, even for him.<p>

"And none of them wanted to leave. You're Dad said he'd be back about now." He commented, glancing at his watch before nervously continuing, thinking of the conversation with his daughter. The nurse had kicked him out for Beckett's privacy when they pulled the tubes and brought her to the bathroom to give it a try. He'd been relieved when they'd pulled tubes, and by the smile he got when he was allowed to re-enter it was clear she'd succeeded. "I talked to Alexis this morning too, I told her she could come after school, but I got the feeling she'd sneak out of school at lunch."

Feeling very accomplished having consumed more than half her eggs and the entire little plastic cup of juice, she interrupted. "I'm done. What about the others?" The nurse moved the tray and brought a wheel chair, Kate sighed. They'd agreed to let her have a go with a walker tomorrow, so that her stitches weren't strained.

"They'll be here." He promised, stepping to the door so they could try the bathroom again. The IV fluids they'd pumped in still rapidly exiting.

"And you?" Beckett asked as she hissed into the chair and he lingered beside the curtain blocking her door. Her eyes, even fogged with the painkiller, seemed to want something more.

"I'll be here too." He promised and let the curtain sweep back into place as he slipped outside. He wondered what, if anything, she remember after the shot rang.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Fourth! This fic's active again.**

* * *

><p>He organized the old magazines in the ICU waiting area where they'd all lingered last night, while waiting to go back in.<p>

"How is she?" The boom of the man's voice sounded from behind him. Castle turned from his task.

"Really well. They were just taking care of some... things." He added delicately. "She was in and out during the night, but she's been more awake now."

"Good."

"Yeah." Castle added and turned back to the big open window facing the city.

"How about you?" Jim asked, real concern lacing his voice. "Did you sleep?"

"A little."

"You should go get some rest."

"I'm not quite ready, but I will. We can probably head in." Castle offered. The older man nodded as they headed towards security at Beckett's door. Once cleared, Castle stuck his head in and saw her eyes gently closed as her head rested against the pillow.

"Wait." Jim stopped him, and they both stepped away from the door. "Why are you really still here?" The man asked, fatherly concern lacing his voice. "Is there something more I don't know? I saw your face when, when she was shot."

"I just need to stay." the writer said before turning and slipping quietly into her room. He wasn't ready to share it with the world, when he wasn't quite sure Beckett even knew.

* * *

><p>Beckett stared at Castle even as her father talked. Her green eyes meeting with his steel blue ones. They both knew, that the other had something they wanted to ask, but neither was willing to bring it to voice.<p>

"Katie we were so scared." Jim's voice broke. At her father's anguish she tore her eyes from Castle's. The older man had taken over Castle's bedside chair.

"Dad. It's okay. I'll be fine." She held out her clear hand and squeezed her Dad's when they interlocked. "Really." She promised even as a yawn swallowed her.

"You're tired." Her Dad insisted.

"Very." She confessed.

Castle shifted on his feet off to the side. "You should rest. Do you want me to call the others and have them hold off until afternoon?" She slipped her eyes closed but still managed to shake her head no.

"Let them come. They need it." She told them, still holding her father's hand.

"I should go home. Shower. Alexis." He told her brokenly, as he searched the side table for his keys. Finding them he paused at the side of the bed. Her left side, her injured side. Beckett cracked her eyes open a sliver.

"You are starting to stink." She teased, though her voice didn't hold the inflection and tone it normally did when she tossed him banter. It was exhausted and scratchy. Reminding him that though she'd done very well this morning, she was still hurt, healing and spending her time in ICU.

Then, even though her father sat beside her, Castle reached a tentative hand out and brushed a small lock of hair off her forehead.

"I'll be back." He promised and she nodded before slipping her eyes closed again. He'd reached the door when her father found his startled voice. He'd seen enough to know there was more here than either was letting on.

"Thanks Castle." Jim offered as a parting good-bye. Rick briefly turned and nodded to the old man as he departed.

* * *

><p>He showered quickly, allowing the tears to flow.<p>

It had been a hell of a week.

The knowledge that she would pull through was doing nothing for his grief when he knew she was still at risk.

He had to get her away.

Away, away, away.

Rinsing the suds from his hair he smiled slightly, hatching a plan.

* * *

><p>A few hours and a few calls later, he strolled back into the hospital. It didn't surprise him to find Lanie standing at the elevators<strong>.<strong>

"Castle." She greeted with a smile as a car dinged and they stepped in together.

"The lovely Miss Parish." He commented.

"What's gotten into you?" She chuckled as the doors slid closed and they headed up to ICU.

"A Plan."

"To take over the world?" His co-worker asked.

"Doubtful." He eluded, "But I may try in my spare time."

"You're not going to tell me?"

"Not yet. Few little kinks to work out. But it's in motion."

"Beckett?"

"That's the biggest kink." He provided as the doors chimed open at their floor.

* * *

><p>She was sitting up, her bed raised almost fully when they entered. Ryan and Esposito were lingering on their way out and they all smiled at the sight of new arrivals.<p>

"Just in time." Esposito smiled, pausing to pat her ass and catch Lanie's twinkling eyes as Ryan hesitated in the door, waiting for his partner.

"Geez, guys." Beckett complained from the bed. Her voice was soft and heavy from painkillers.

"What?" Esposito questioned. "I could have kissed her."

"No kissing at work." Beckett explained further with an eye roll.

"We're not at work." He pointed out, but made no move to kiss Lanie.

"Maybe later." Lanie teased and waved the pair of men out. Castle took up a place at the window, allowing Lanie to make a simple conversation with her friend as he studied the view from the room. It wasn't much, but he watched the people below coming and going from their cabs and cars.

When the conversation had slowed, the quiet between the women stretching, the heavy tone of Beckett's voice growing impossibly weary, Lanie left for work.

He let her sleep as he watched the muted TV and emailed from his phone. When his phone vibrated, he knew it could only be one of two people. The acting Captain or his Real Estate Agent. A quick glance at the caller ID and he knew it was the first.

"Do you have any idea the mess you've made for me? This was supposed to be a quick easy job." The man on the line huffed.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He replied.

"This creates a ton of paper work."

"Do you see another choice?" Castle hissed back. "She's the best you've got working at the 12th. Quite possibly in the city. Do you want to risk her and the pubilcity hell I could bring down?"

"I've already filed it." He grumbled in acceptance of the writer's idea.

"Thank you." Castle offered genuinely.

"Yeah, yeah." Came through before silence. A glance at the caller ID showed the call had ended, expressing the other's headache.

"Who was that?" She asked from the bed, Castle spun towards her in shock.

"No one important."

"Liar." Beckett smiled. "Are you making trouble without me babysitting your every move?"

"Maybe." He offered. "Maybe not."

She sighed from the bed and remained quiet for a long time as sleep claimed her again. He didn't mind, he could wait.

Pictures and locations traded hands through his cell phone's various functions.

_What about this? Last lot, very secluded on a dead end, water access with a pier. _The realtor sent. He scrolled through the linked listing. It wasn't a huge home by Hamptons standards, but it looked nice and had 4 bedrooms and three bathrooms.

_-Can we get in next week? And keep it as long as needed_. He countered.

_Yes. They need the rental income to keep the mortgage. I doubt anyone will even notice you're there. _The agent replied quickly.

_-Make it happen._

Castle tucked the phone back into his pocket, satisfied. He gazed at a sleeping Beckett. His heart tugged as he thought of losing her. It wasn't going to happen as long as his own heart still beat.


	7. Chapter 7

**I actually thought I posted this chapter over a week ago! Eeek! I'm so sorry. The good news is the next is ready to go soon after this one.**

**-K**

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" She barked five days later when he arrived in the evening. "I tried to call your cell about 6 times." Her voice trembled.<p>

"I told you I'd be late."

"Yeah, but you've been here by ten every morning. It's 4:30." Castle recognized the tension in her voice, there was no denying she was worried.

"You thought something happened." He observed out loud.

"Castle, someone wants me dead. You're an easy link." She huffed, not meeting his eyes. "What was I supposed to think? The nurses have been giving me hell about staying in this bed and keeping my blood pressure down for the internal repairs."

"Then, you should listen to them." He soothed, not sure what else to do.

"I'm not following your orders too."

"That's the Kate I know." He smiled.

"Oh, shut up." She paused, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I had to run out to the Hamptons." He yawned, having left early and switched cars to ride up with the body guard he'd hired. The man outweighed him by a good 70lbs of muscle. At 6'2", Jake had also been a Marine for 3 years before forced into retirement by a shoulder injury. He had since worked past it enough to start up his own business. NYPD had offered to connect them with an uniform on location, but Castle had politely declined after speaking with Jake over the phone just once. His reviews by word of mouth had been spectacular.

Castle's experience with him today left no doubts that everything would be taken care of. They'd walked the perimeter and installed four small wireless cameras on the outside of the building. If those gadgets hadn't been enough to please Castle, Jake had produced window and door alarms that fit discreetly in the cracks and were barely noticeable unless you were looking specifically for them. He'd left giddy. Even with two car switches and a careful eye for a tail, the day had flown by.

"For what?" Kate asked. Rick looked down. "Don't you dare lie to me." His eyes snapped back to hers.

"I, um, am setting up for a remodel. It's going to keep me out of my place a more than I'd like this summer." He offered. It was mostly true. He'd set a kitchen and bath remodel in motion, in hopes that he'd be able to explain his public absence to the friends and contacts he had there each summer.

"Really?" She dead panned.

"Really." He offered with a shrug. "I'm not going to spend as much time in my house right now."

"You're full of shit." She huffed. "Why am I so pissed?" She wondered out loud.

"Because I was gone all day and you want to know why." He offered before catching his own mistake.

"I knew there was more."

"Fine." He conceded.

"Let's hear it."

"I'm working with the Acting-Captain. They've decided to place you in a safe house."

"In the Hamptons." She grumbled. "Isn't that going to be the first place they look for _you_?" She stressed.

"If they find me there, I'll be alone any time I'm out."

"You think you're going to lock me up?" She laughed. "That's rich."

"No, that's necessity."

"What's to stop them from following you to where ever you guys have stashed me?"

"We're going to make it look like you're somewhere else, we'll be careful, I'll go to my real place if there's a tail." He provided. She mulled this over for a moment.

"But if they figure it out before the team finds them? I'm in no shape to protect us both." She hissed as she moved to stand. "In case you forgot, someone shot me last week."

"Then there's Jake."

"Jake?" She asked.

"I hired him to watch you."

"Damn it, Castle." She complained as she stood in the bathroom doorway. He followed her to the door, eyes pleading the seriousness of the past events. "Go home." She ordered as she slammed the door shut.

* * *

><p>She knew he was still out there. Kate could hear the channels flipping as she braced her hands on the sink and looked at her weary self in the eye. He was stubborn.<p>

And he had a point. She couldn't hide in the city.

The Hamptons just seemed too close.

Mexico seemed better. Or a little house in the mountains. She wasn't one to hide, but if she was being forced, she'd take anywhere but there. He'd get to escape to friends. The whole while she'd be locked up at home with a body guard. She shivered. Over the years she'd met plenty, she'd never really liked any of them.

With a shake of her head, she pulled a brush through her hair and pulled it up into a pony tail with the holder Castle had presented her with like a prize several days ago. It really had been, her hair needed a good wash, but she had four more days before they'd let her get the stitches wet. Dry shampoo was crap.

"Fuck." She told the woman in the mirror and turned to open the door.

"I heard that." He told her with a grin as he sat in the chair flipping the channels.

"Why is this any better than your loft or mine?" She interrogated.

"It's unexpected."

"It's predictable."

"Not really. Why would we do something so obvious?" Castle countered.

"How are we going to sell me in another location?" Beckett asked, the edge of defeat in her words.

"Part of the plan to catch him." He smiled, "I'm told Officer Jenkins, from downstairs, bears a striking resemblance to you."

"I guess." She conceded. "Fine."

"You'll go."

"I'm not happy about it." She told him and leaned over to grab the remote from his hand.

* * *

><p>The next 3 days simultaneously dragged and flew by.<p>

She protested leaving the hospital. The doctor assured her, while she still had abdominal muscle injuries from where the bullet and scalpel had both entered, she was doing extremely well. He further explained that most people with her injury were out within a week to ten days. And it had been almost nine.

But as Jenkins the decoy left in the opposite direction, Beckett worried for the woman.

"No one is going to find you." Jake's voice comforted, "And if they do, I'm in their way."

"It's not me I'm worried about." She provided quietly as they drove. "I just have to have faith that my team finds him quickly." She provided.

"They seem like a solid bunch." His gruff voice provided.

"Yeah." She answered. Enjoying the quiet silence that fell into the cabin of the car without Castle. He'd come up in a few days, after they were sure no one had followed Kate and Jake.

* * *

><p>The wait had killed him. If it wasn't the best way to keep her safe he'd have gone up to stay at one of the Hampton houses before now. They hadn't spent this much time apart since last summer. He'd hated last summer. It had been miserable and boring, and he'd dealt with Gina.<p>

Castle shook his head as he drove. The last two and a half weeks had been the longest of his life. They'd lost a good friend, stopped the chase long enough to put him in the ground, giving everyone a break to mourn and let go as life went on.

But life hadn't moved on, because someone had shot Beckett. He'd told her he loved her as she lay dying in his arms. It had been the worst moment of his life.

His hands shook so badly that he pulled his car over to the side of the road. Resting his head on the wheel of his car, he took deep breaths.

They hadn't won. But it felt wrong to declare Beckett the winner when she now bore a scar.

He certainly wasn't the winner with the way they'd skirted the issue. There had been moments, when he full on expected her to declare that she remembered it all. There were also moments in the hospital when he teetered on the brink of asking if she remembered. The two of them were quite a pair.

One of them had to break.

Lifting his head from the wheel, Castle decided he wasn't letting this go on. Before their cooped up time was over, they were talking about it. All of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**I wish I could get some food out of my garden. I've got 4 giant tomato plants (pushing 4 ft tall), a huge bush of zuchinni, a pepper plant, and a little cucumber bush. All of them covered in tiny veggies, unripe veggies, flowers only or green tomatoes. PLEASE something go ripe so I can make yummy noises.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm pulling in," he spoke over the disposable cell before ending the call and tossing it to the seat. He drove his car quietly down the long shared driveway. Rick passed two homes set close together before going down a small hill, and traveling on gravel for close to another quarter mile. The trees and brush were tall and aged, their neglect obvious. He tucked his car on a patch of gravel behind the side of the garage.<p>

Castle picked his bag up from the rear seat and headed up the creaky wooden steps to the building. The steps, Jake had promised, would announce anyone coming and going. They were added security with their sea weathered squeaks.

As he reached for the door handle, the lock on the other side threw open. Rick frowned when it was Kate.

"Should you be opening this door?"

"We knew it was you," she snapped, even as Castle's eyes sought out the body guards. From the couch inside Jake held up his hands in defense.

"She's tough to wrangle."

"Definitely," Castle agreed.

"I'm standing right here!" Kate barked, hands on her hips. Castle dropped his bag and took a step towards her. Kate's arms folded in front of her as a reflex, protecting her healing stomach and guarding her personal space.

"Been having fun?"

"Surprisingly, he's not that bad," she offered and from the couch the large man rose with a chuckle.

"Took a while to break her," he grinned.

"Huh," Castle reflected, remembering how long it had taken to do the same. "How'd you manage in three days?"

"Guns," Beckett replied. "We talked guns."

Castle looked bewildered, before picking up his suitcase. He headed towards his room, feeling wounded.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you?" she asked from the doorway.<p>

"Nothing." He unzipped and shoved some of the contents of his bag into a drawer, leaving the remainder of the suitcase and its contents to sit on top. Pulling out a zipped leather toiletry bag he wandered into the attached bathroom, waving his hand in dismissal. He'd spent the last few days thinking about all the unspoken, and more importantly his spoken, words.

She'd spent the last few days having fun with Jake.

He went about setting his things on the counter and shower shelves. When he turned, he was surprised to find she hadn't departed, but had followed him in. She now lingered at the bathroom's doorway.

"Castle," she started, her voice heavy with protest and importance. Beckett didn't sound or even look like her usual self. She was clad in sweat pants and a baggy shirt, feet adorned with socks rather than heels.

Rick turned toward her and leaned against the sink, leaving space between them. "Beckett," he responded, a hint of acid mixed in with his normal tones.

"Fine," she snapped and turned to go.

"Kate?" Castle pried gently, freezing her feet to the spot they stood.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry," he offered as a lame excuse.

* * *

><p>That night he dreamed of Beckett. He rarely dreamed anything concrete and tangible.<p>

_They sat, quietly at a fireplace, both in separate chairs as they watched the flames dance. The silence between them was heavy before he blurted, "You remember, don't you?" _

_Her eyes caught his and she smiled. "Remember what?"_

_"I told you, I love you."_

He woke in a sweat and padded softly to his bathroom. He gulped down a large glass of water before refilling it and taking several more small sips. The remaining water he dumped down the drain before walking back to bed. Castle could hear crickets chirping in the long grass beside the driveway.

Castle wanted badly to bring it up. The last three days had dragged without her. The unspoken words between them over in the two weeks since the shooting had grown into an unbearable monster.

Mind made up, he tugged off his damp t-shirt and pulled a fresh soft gray shirt from the bag of clothing that lay open on the top of the low dresser. He paused briefly at his door before opening it and heading down the short hall to the completely interior bedroom he knew Kate was using. He didn't get a chance to knock before a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

The contact startled Rick since he hadn't heard anyone up at nearly 3 am.

"Don't," Jake spoke softly. In response, Rick arched his own eyebrow.

"I need..."

"No, she's quiet tonight. Let her sleep."

"What?" Castle whispered back as the body guard ushered him down the hall away from the room.

"I'll explain," Jake promised just slightly louder as they came to into the kitchen. "She's not sleeping well. There have been nightmares. Every night. I actually woke her twice thinking something was wrong." With the details, Castle's head dropped forward into his hands as he leaned on the kitchen counter.

"She didn't have them in the hospital. I'm sure of it. One of us would have known."

"Maybe she felt safer there. Which, doesn't do much for my ego," Jake laughed. "She won't talk about it. I suspect she'll give you the same cold shoulder if you bring it up despite the fact you've got a long term relationship."

"Relationship is a strong word." Castle defended.

"Still, I don't think you're in a position to argue that's what you've got," Jake pointed out, "Even if you're sleeping in another bed in another room."

"Deep, for the muscle."

"Let her sleep tonight." Jake suggested, a grin breaking his stoic face. "Tomorrow's a new day." With a nod, Castle went back to his own bed, his mind still racing but his heart wanting nothing more than to protect her.


	9. Chapter 9

**While I do not like Josh... and often just ignore him or brush him off with a tiny sentence hinting to his dismissal... he's just not meant for Kate. I never intended him to get involved in this fic, but when an opportunity rang... I gave him some freedom to save kids in Haiti.**

* * *

><p>Castle lingered beside her bedroom suite's door, listening the flush of the toilet and the whoosh of the shower. His brain ran crazy as he thought of what she wore, or didn't, on the other side of the doors. He longed to go in and hand her a towel.<p>

It seemed forever had passed once the water shut off, but finally he heard her footsteps as she moved softly around, before they faded off into the back bathroom again. He slid to the floor and banged his head thoughtlessly against the wood as the hair dryer whirled to life.

Jake walked stepped over his legs as they extended into the hallway without a comment. He was barely within ear shot when he muttered, "Just do it."

It was almost as if Castle had been granted permission. He rose and paused with his hand on the knob, but there was no use in pondering the difference between almost and truly granted. He needed to talk to her.

Hell, he just needed her.

He opened and closed the bedroom door quietly and walked to where her bathroom door stood partially ajar. Pushing gently, his arm and hand were snatched up and his body pressed to the wall, arm trapped in her grip behind his back. He barely even comprehended what had happened to send the blowing dryer clattering to the floor and his face into plaster.

"Ouch, Kate stop."

"Damn it Castle. What the hell?" She twisted his arm just a tad more than necessary before releasing him from the wall and gingerly touching her stomach, lifting her shirt enough to get a good look in the mirror. The fragile skin on her fresh scar still held and the stitches were still intact despite the pull she'd given them with the sudden move.

When Castle turned, he wasn't sure who was more shocked to discover Kate clad only in a thin t-shirt and a pair of low hip hugging underwear, a strip of her skin in contrast to the t-shirt and deep navy colored panties. The realization came to her face as she gazed in the mirror at the lack of damage.

"You're not wearing pants."

"Get out!" Kate barked.

"I..." he started.

"Get out!" Heat flamed her face as she groped for a towel hanging nearby.

"Sorry, sorry." Rick stumbled backwards before finally managing to pull his eyes from her face and body.

She emerged a few moments later, clad in a pair of gym pants, and sent him a stare of epic Beckett proportions when she found him sitting on her bed.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she asked. He stared at her, mouth gaping like a fish. "Someone wants to kill me."

"No one's getting past Jake. And it's not like I haven't seen that much of your leg before," He finally managed and as her eyebrow shot up in question, he answered it with, "California."

"That's not helping."

"I'm a writer," he continued, "And I have no idea what words to conjure up for this."

"How about 'I promise to knock next time'?" She shrugged as she pulled on a pair of socks and slipped her feet into a pair of athletic shoes.

"That's not really what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" She brought up the leg on her good side and tied the shoe before repeating it with a minimal amount of effort and caution with her injured side. Things had healed well and an EMT from the area had been contacted to come out and remove her stitches so she could remain hidden, in just two more days. Castle didn't know a lot about stitches, but he suspected she didn't need them anymore if her injury hadn't opened from the move she'd thrown him into.

Castle studied her while she tied her shoes. He sucked a breath. "There were times, I thought you remembered."

"What's with the cryptic sentences?"

"The words, from the funeral," he explained unable to speak of the shooting. Her eyes met his, and her heart jerked inside her chest. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I wrote them."

"After that?" he swallowed hard, hoping she would get what he was after, hoping she'd remember. Kate stared at him. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out and it closed again.

"I need to take a walk." She stepped past him to the door but it didn't stop him from seeing what was in her eyes.

Fear.

* * *

><p>Headphones on, she walked as fast as her body would tolerate on the treadmill. She wanted to run, hard and fast, until she'd burned off all the anxiety.<p>

It was better to avoid for now. She wasn't ready.

And if you weren't ready after almost being shot, facing the fact you may never wake up again... then it was probably doomed.

The thought of the 'doom' sent her heart rate up a notch on the monitor, gut instinct told her to run. The stitches on her stomach made her lower the speed instead.

She wasn't surprised when Jake came into view and tapped her on the shoulder. With a flip of her wrist, she yanked the headphones from her ears.

"What?" snapped from her lips, more harshly than she meant.

"I'm not trying to be your Dad, a big brother or your doctor, but you need to get off."

"I'm fine."

"You've been on for over an hour." A quick glance at the timer revealed he was right. She'd been brewing here for far too long.

"Fine," She conceded, her voice softer, "But only so that I can manage it again tomorrow." Jake nodded and left the small bedroom that had been converted into a gym. When Kate had discovered it, sore and tired from the drive up, she'd laughed at the idea of having a gym at a vacation destination. She'd come to appreciate it as she took short tredmill walks since she was limited to the indoors.

She walked down the hallway to her own bedroom, thinking of a second shower for the day. When she reached his door, she paused. Against her better judgment she peeked her head in. From the door, she could see his head as he bent over the laptop, typing away. Stopping only when his phone dinged beside him to text or tweet, or whatever it was that he was loving at the moment, someone back.

Pulling away, she headed back to her room. She didn't lock the bedroom door, but when she went into the bathroom to re-shower, she firmly depressed the lock button.

* * *

><p>When Castle finished the chapter he'd been working on for the newest Heat book, he was starving. The muffin he'd downed from their supplies for breakfast had long since faded.<p>

What he really wanted, was a pressed sandwich from his favorite bar in town. He'd been thinking of it for weeks already. Sticking his wallet into his back pocket, he ventured out of the bedroom. He wanted to ask them if they'd like him to bring something hot back.

Kate's shower was running again and Jake was talking on another disposable cell. From the sounds of it, he was deep in conversation with someone else in the business. He picked up his keys, waved them for Jake and headed for the door. The man followed behind him and after Rick had closed the door, he heard the lock click into place behind him.

* * *

><p>He ate quietly at the bar, nodding along with his summer time acquaintance who owned and ran the front of the place. George's long term on and off girlfriend ran the back.<p>

"Why is it that it never works out between you two?" Rick asked when George had mentioned they were off again.

"It's hard to work with each other every day and not go a little crazy. I think we'll always be like this."

"Don't you want more?"

"Yeah, so does she, but it's not something that's necessarily meant to be." The man wiped the bar. Castle took a bite of his favorite summer sandwich. It was a grilled chicken breast and tomatoes smothered in a cheese, spinach and artichoke dip, perfectly sandwiched between a crisp flattened piece of bread. He'd ordered two more to bring back when he'd finished catching up. "We're always going to a be a pair who stretches as far apart as we can before snapping back towards each other, winding up closer than before."

Castle thought this over before finishing his ice tea and cramming the last of his crust into his mouth. It was that moment the woman in question emerged from the back, carrying a bag of the two additional sandwiches he'd ordered to take along. She slipped away without a word, but the glance they both shot each other, left Rick wondering how close to the snap back to each other they were.

"Tell your mother and daughter hello for me," George offered as Rick rose. He didn't deny or explain they weren't visiting the Hamptons with him, simply nodded and gave a wave as he left the bar.

* * *

><p>He called to tell Jake he was pulling in and was greeted by him opening the door. Jake took the bag from his hands as Rick stepped through the door.<p>

"Food?"

"Best chicken sandwich you'll ever have. One is for Beckett." Castle explained. He heard Kate, before he actually saw her. She strode purposefully to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Her eyes never looking up as she clung to the phone.

"You're not listening to me," she paused, "No. No. No. I've talked to you 3 times in two weeks!" Kate's voice was angry as she turned and headed back towards her room. "Someone SHOT me!"

"Kate?" Rick interrupted, causing the woman to stop and turn to face him. She dismissed him with a wordless plea. He let her go.

"Haiti or not, someone shot your girlfriend! What if I died?" she continued and headed back down the hall. "Of course I'm fine!" He heard her yell, before the door shut with more force than necessary.

* * *

><p>Castle sat with Jake at the kitchen counter while he inhaled his sandwich. The man consumed it so quickly, Rick worried he'd inhale a piece down his windpipe. A look at the man's broad body left him wondering if he'd even be able to perform the Heimlich maneuver since Rick doubted his arms could wrap around his chest.<p>

"I assumed they talked more. I guess one should never assume, but I did. I assumed she talked to him every day when I wasn't hanging around her hospital room."

"Never assume with women. She didn't mention him?"

"Nothing. No curse of him not calling, no relief that he had. I just assumed they were okay. It made everything I needed to say feel a thousand times worse."

"I'm not sure anyone would put up with you." Jake explained as he brushed crumbs from his lap and threw the styrofoam container in the trash. Castle looked at him bewildered.

"I'm her partner."

Jake shook his head in defeat, "You can tell yourself that until you're blue, but that won't keep you two simply partners."

"We've never slept together."

"Ahh, but have you kissed her?" Jake pried further, leaning his tall frame against the counter top.

"Doesn't matter."

"If she kissed you back, I'm willing to bet it probably does."


	10. Chapter 10

**My garden is going better. Finally a few ripe cherry and roma tomatoes, but still waiting on the big ones. A few zuchinni, 6 cukes, and two bell peppers but I think the peppers are done. I stil have no idea what I'm going to do with all the tomatoes! Two of my plants are nearly 5 ft tall! Luckily its a cherry plant and a roma plant, so I can make sauce and salads.**

* * *

><p>One of the things that mystified Castle was Beckett's ability to brush him off and close him out without a word.<p>

She'd come out of her room, dry eyed and calm. Admittedly he'd listened as discreetly as possible, but her volume had never risen above the firm growl she used when she interrogated suspects. He hadn't made out much and he had more questions than answers.

Now she was blocking him out, shutting him down.

He wanted to scream.

She settled onto the couch with a book and refused to lift her eyes when he'd stood patiently beside her with the reheated sandwich. She'd finally taken it with a sigh that sounded suspiciously like "fine" and returned to the book. The main room had a giant U-shaped sofa, circling a large low wood and glass table. The table top had blue prints to the house burned into the wood and then had been topped with a smooth piece of glass. He'd studied them as he set up shop across from her, each of them taking up an end of the expansive piece.

With deliberate care, he'd bothered her a handful of times. His first attempts left him feeling like a waiter with the sandwich and a bottle of water. The rest had left her annoyed and him unusually silent.

She methodically turned the pages in her book, the whisper as she turned each page drew him in. He wondered what she was reading and what she was thinking as she read through the book.

He worked with Heat and Rook, polishing a scene he'd written weeks ago. The pair there was fighting through their tensions, Nikki being uncharacteristically cool towards Jameson, a bitch even. He chuckled softly thinking how he'd written the scene before their non-fiction lack of communication had reached the boil it sat at now. He breezed through the edit, both thankful and frustrated at the ease he could relate.

A half-hearted scope through a few other chapters left him without anything better to do. Castle went to his fan Twitter and skimmed through the tweets his followers had left. Tabloid authors had already spread rumors through their magazines about what had happened, they'd touched on everything from a publicity stunt to her actual death. A shudder ran through him, it had left his fans stunned and debating. Specific orders had been issued that he keep his silence on her outcome, and it killed him to leave them all hanging.

Kate got up, and he fought the need to follow her. When she returned, she came back with her own laptop. Rick propped his stocking feet up onto the table, his laptop resting against his thighs. Before long, she'd followed suit. It was an odd intimacy, despite the fact that several feet of space remained between their extended legs and feet.

They worked that way for a while. He knew full well she was looking through the secure online accessible case reports and communicating with their team. He wasn't quite sure what had happened to Jake, but the man never went far.

His fingers and mouse breezed around. Castle sent her an email with an attached section of the new book. He considered sending her the chapter he'd just edited, but he decided against it as a safety precaution. His arm still ached.

Castle knew the minute she'd spotted it in her box, her eyes darting up to meet his for a split second. Her eyes went back to the screen and she tried to look annoyed. Her trying to look annoyed face was quite distinguishable from her actual expression of annoyance.

He also knew when she realized what it was that he'd included. Her eyes came up to meet his again, and a smile played at her lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he provided with a nod. "I'm not telling where it will be located." Kate's eyes sparkled as she read the chapter. He'd never watched her read his work before, and her facial cues were breathtaking. It was nothing like the faces she'd made while reading the novel that sat on the table beside her feet.

* * *

><p>Castle made omelets for dinner. "Once, I created a masterpiece known as the S'morelet." He shifted the egg around the pan before flipping the delicate egg and proceeding to dump in the small bowl of veggies and precooked meat Jake had collected. They'd each complied a bowl of ingredients to fill their omelets and Castle had offered to cook them.<p>

"Please tell me our selection today does not include marshmallow and chocolate," Kate dead-panned from the eat-in counter that overlooked the kitchen.

"I'd try it. Though, honestly I'm not so sure about the idea," Jake added with a chuckle.

"It was quite tasty, I assure you. Though no one else agreed with me..." Castle trailed off. Kate laughed under her breath and attempted to hide her face in her shoulder. Rick slid the completed creation onto a plate for Jake, who in turn, scooped it up and made himself scarce. Again.

Kate was not fooled. She knew full well he was trying to make her talk. To Castle.

"Urgh," she sighed.

"What?" Rick asked as he sautéed some spinach into a pan. He carefully spread the wilted leaves around before pouring the eggs directly over the greens. He turned the heat low, before walking over to the counter to lean near her.

"I'm not stupid," her voice was strong and steady. "It was never going to work." Castle's eyes soften. Sure he'd considered tying Josh's feet to a cinder block and dumping him into the river or a tank of piranha more times than he'd care to admit, but that didn't mean he wanted to see her hurt.

Besides, she'd have caught him and locked him away and that was no way to win the girl.

He knew the eggs needed him but he was willing to risk letting them crisp too much on the bottom. "Did you want it to work?"

Kate shook her head, before glancing over his shoulder. "You'd better..." she finished with a point. He huffed as he turned away. His face burned while he filled and flipped the eggs.

"It's always avoidance with you."

"Don't blame me for this. He's the guilty one."

"I'm not just talking about Josh," Castle argued, frustration and tension lacing his voice, "But why did you even call him today?"

"I hadn't heard from him," she clarified, "In days."

"Bull. Shit." He punctuated, flicking the omelet onto a plate. They both knew full well it was because of what he'd asked this morning.

"Nice." Kate mocked.

He knew it was going to come out louder and harsher than he planned, even before it came from his lips.

"It won't change. You can avoid this, me, us, as long as you want!" He practically yelled, "But it still won't change." The plate plopped down in front of her and he crossed his arms. She stared at him in shock before he launched into more, "Just tell me something, you don't have to explain either way, I just need to know. You called him for a reason, after all, you're the Avoidance Queen. It would have been easier for you to go on pretending nothing was wrong."

"Castle," her voice begged but held its sharpness, "Don't."

"Do you remember or not?" He demanded. "I don't care about the explanation or any of the rest. I just need to know." He tossed the egg pan into the sink with excess force, slamming the cold water on and listening to it hiss. There was no point in making food for himself now, he wouldn't be able to eat.

The noise drew Jake and the large stealthy man appeared behind and out of Kate's sight before disappearing again.

"Yes." Her voice came so quietly, Castle had almost missed it.

But she'd said it. For the first time in two weeks he had something concrete to deal with.

She knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wrote this one in a blur. I honestly don't even remember putting most of it down, though the words are familar. **

* * *

><p>He didn't know if he should laugh, cry or scream. Kate Beckett drove him insane.<p>

She knew.

She. Knew.

She'd known all along. For almost 3 weeks.

He snatched his keys and left her sitting at the counter to brew on the mess she'd made with her denial.

His heart hurt.

His mind was spinning and he let his tires follow suit.

It didn't take him long to find his way back to the bar. It didn't take him much longer to plow through three fingers of a perfectly aged scotch.

George and Castle both realized, at the same point in a rambling conversation, that Castle probably should have eaten something. It didn't stop him from having another, though George did push a menu and a dish of pretzels his way.

"What's bothering you so badly?" George asked. Castle stared at him blankly, trying to plot some story he could feed his friend. But nothing he could conjure up seemed fitting for the occasion.

"Women," he finally provided with a sigh.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I just can't get a handle on this one."

"She must be something special, I haven't seen you this intent on self-destruction since you killed off Storm. Of course, when you came in that time, you wouldn't give me the whole truth either."

"That is the truth," Rick mustered.

"She got a boyfriend then?" George asked. His friend had hit close enough to the truth. Closing his eyes, he nodded and threw himself off balance. His eyes snapped open and he put his hands down on the bar subtly to regain his equilibrium. "You think he knows where you are?" The motion hadn't been lost on the bartender. His friend was done.

"Why?"

"I'm fairly sure someone followed you in." He motioned carefully, with the cover of wiping down a section of the bar. A glance into the mirror behind the bar and Castle found himself quite sober. The man was definitely watching him and he'd caught a glance of him doing it twice already. Castle had assumed it was simply a fan, but watching him now, Kate's safety made him question the man's real motives.

Castle caught the gaze of his friend. "Bring me a credit card slip," Rick quietly asked, while handing over his credit card, "And please, trust me on this one."

George dipped away, and returned with a slip of paper. Castle quickly jotted a few numbers down and beside it wrote Ryan.

"You want a cab?"

"No, I'm gonna walk." He told him curtly, "Just tell your brother why I left early." Castle tapped his finger on the name and number he'd scrawled on the signature slip. "And that I'll catch up with them later."

* * *

><p>It didn't surprise George when the man who'd come in just after Castle drained his drink, threw a few bills down and followed him out.<p>

What did was the prompt answer from a man named Ryan after he'd dialed in the digits.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm not sure. I was told to call you and tell you that he left early because someone had followed him in."

"Castle?" Ryan asked, and George could hear the rustle of papers. "What exactly happened and where did he go?"

"Someone followed him in and out of my bar. Rick's a friend of mine. When he left, he gave me your number. Told me to tell you he had to leave early because of the tail and he would catch up with them later. I feel like I should call the police," George worried quietly, tucked off to the side of the bar away from prying eyes and ears of his customers.

"You already did. Thanks," The line clicked out as Ryan disconnected. His fingers already flying over the numbers for Jake's temporary line to report, "Castle's got a tail."

* * *

><p>He stumbled home. Thankful his place was only a few blocks off the shore line bar he frequentlyed went to on his visits. He wasn't stupid. The guy had followed him out and down the streets.<p>

Castle let out a sigh of relief when the key slid into the lock and turned. Throwing the dead bolt and sliding a low dresser from the hall in front of the door. The backdoor was treated the same as he set the alarm and hurried up the stairs.

It was as he was safely enclosed in the interior bathroom that he dialed the station from his regular phone. They'd set forth very strict rules about using the disposable phone if there was a chance the cover had been blown. So as not to risk having someone trace his false line and the locations it had been used, he was to only use his real line now and could not contact any of the disposable lines directly. He'd hoped the message he'd left with George had been received clearly, but he couldn't risk that it may not have.

"Castle? What happened?" Ryan sounded relieved to hear from him.

"Someone tailed me in town. I'm at my place. I didn't go back to them. I have no idea if they're okay. Do something," he groaned.

"I've already called them, they're both fine, no activity nearby."

"That's a relief."

"Beckett was pissed though."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing I'm going to repeat," Ryan laughed.

"What's the plan?"

"You have to stick it out there, it will look suspicious if you leave immediately. Stay and talk to the guys from construction, we'll get someone in unmarked. Then after you hash out the remodel, you can head back into the city."

"What about Jake and Kate?"

"As long as they're not disclosed, they're okay there. Don't blow their location. Go back for nothing."

"Fine," Castle agreed before they ended the conversation.

* * *

><p>He hadn't slept well. He'd locked himself in one of the tiny rooms in the finished third story of the house. It had originally been staffing quarters when the house had been built. He'd turned it into a little hideaway with its miniature kitchen, and a single shower stall with a toilet. He never came up here, though his plan had been originally to use the space to hull up when he was writing.<p>

Every creak and squeak of the roof and concealed beams left him certain he was about to be killed. Consequently he couldn't help but think of her.

And of the mess and implications looming around the two of them.

He liked to think she returned his feelings. He'd pulled her pigtails, held her as they nearly froze, and kissed her in a dangerous alleyway. Becks had been right there with him when she wasn't leading the way.

They'd taken a stand together. He'd held her when she cried. He'd held her so she lived.

Beckett had, to the best of Castle's knowledge, told her boyfriend he was no longer part of her life. That gave him hope.

But none of those things mattered, because of what she'd ignored.

She'd ignored his words for the last few weeks.

And that said a lot more than he wanted to accept.

* * *

><p>Kate was angry.<p>

While the entire world took part of the blame, the majority of it belonged to Castle.

Lying in bed, she wasn't sure what pissed her off more.

The fact that he'd insisted they come here so he could pick up a tail in town or the fact that he'd declared love.

"What is wrong with me?" Kate uttered to the ceiling.

But she already knew.

She'd known in the freezer, she even tried to tell him, thinking they were dying. She'd known when her body, and heart, had caved and kissed him back with abandon.

She'd known when she called Josh and told him he didn't matter to her anymore.

It had weighed heavily on her when they'd parted ways the night the four of them had discussed Montgomery's death. Somehow she'd been brave enough to generalize it for the large group of mourners, but the courage had been short lived when she realized he felt the same.

That made it a whole different game.

She loved Castle. Rick, Edgar, Richard, Alexander. Castle. But it sure didn't mean the psychic had predicted it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Quiet in my house is very rare. Tonight the parrots aren't screaming and the cats are not fighting over the best spots to sleep. I love this little zoo.**

* * *

><p>"I need to get out of here!" Kate pleaded, the hard edge of her voice indicating exactly how desperate she was to leave.<p>

"You can't," Esposito countered over the phone, "We're close, unbelievably close, to him."

"It's not enough; I hated this idea from the start. Let me out. This is prison."

"HEY!" Jake countered from the kitchen, "I'm not that bad." Kate waved him off in agreement as she moved around the rented space that had become her enclosure.

"Have you talked to Castle?" Kate paced, "Because I'm going to kill him."

"You're not going to kill him." Her coworker reminded, "He hasn't done anything wrong this time."

"That's the understatement of the year."

"What did he do?"

"Never mind," She closed the topic.

"Okay." He treaded lightly, "Listen I've got to go, but we're close and we'll spring you the moment we can."

"If you don't," Beckett promised, "You're my second stop." The line disconnected with the sound of Esposito's laugh.

She tossed the disposable cell down with a little too much force, sending it spinning on the counter.

"Progress?" Jake asked.

"They won't tell me much, but he says it's close."

"That's a good thing."

* * *

><p>Castle had spent the morning in and out of the torn up kitchen, trying to figure out who had been placed there. None of them seemed to notice him and none of them seemed unsure of the job at hand. He was fooled and relieved at the same time.<p>

The project lead asked him a few questions about the angle of the flooring and if the counter color was okay since the exact color he'd selected had been discontinued.

At lunch, one of the men finally approached him and they discussed the two vehicles that lingered in the area watching for Castle, hoping he'd lead them to Beckett.

"They've deemed you not at risk. They've picked up nothing on the wires and taps about them wanting you out too. It's just her." The man revealed as he ate from his bucket lunch. Castle ran his hands over his face, trying to wipe the stress away.

"That doesn't really help me."

"Sorry," the officer explained, "It sucks. They've left up to you, if you'd like to stay here or go back to the city."

Castle milled on this for a little while. He missed his daughter, but he wanted to be near Kate. He was useless anywhere he went really.

"Can't you get rid of that guy out there?"

"It's two guys and they know the loitering laws, neither sits long enough for us to remove them by force. We could send a uniformed car by, but in all likelihood that will just let them know they're onto something. It's probably best you spend your usual visit here, supervising the construction, doing your rounds before heading home like nothing is going on." Castle mulled this thought over again.

"Alright, it's Friday, typically I come up on Thursday or Friday and head home on Sunday when I spend the weekend." Castle explained and with a wave about the kitchen, "I came up here to talk to the crew. I'll give it the usual span and head back to New York."

"You just have to discuss it out in public a little. So if they question any of your contacts they'll give the proper explanation." The officer finished his sandwich and returned to the kitchen with the other crew, filling in for a missing crew member who was out 'sick'.

* * *

><p>She was in the kitchen snipping out her own stitches when Jake caught her.<p>

"They needed to come out. We can't have anyone coming in now," She silenced his protest.

"Be careful." He told her, but stepped away so she wouldn't feel under such scrutiny. They came out easily, though two pulled slightly through the flesh healing around it and sent a sensation between a tickle and scrap up her spine.

Her first order of business without the horrible pulling material free from her scar, was to shower and examine the scar in the mirror. Part of it completely lacked a scab it had healed so well outwardly, the rest was scabbed tightly. She was thankful it hadn't grown any tighter to the stitches. The muscle still ached inside as it healed back together, reminding her of the scream her muscles gave for a few days after she'd lifted a heavier set of weights than normal in the gym. She suspected it would be like that for a while, but took comfort in the healing.

Castle was taking control of her thoughts, so she tucked her hair into a ponytail and plopped herself back on the treadmill.

She walked for a while, before pushing him from her mind with a jog.

* * *

><p>By Sunday, she could run. But it no longer helped her shed him from her thoughts.<p>

She was furious really. He hadn't called. Even though she rationalized that he was under strict orders not the blow the security of the phone lines, she was still mad. Everything about the situation reminded her of last summer. Only this time she was in the Hamptons, and she was alone. She pushed the idea from her head before she thought of him and Gina, not alone, but together.

Beyond him not calling was the fact that he was living his life as if nothing was wrong. He'd stormed out like a child over this situation, and gotten a reward.

Couldn't he see everything she'd tried to tell him over the last few months? Couldn't he grasp the concept that despite her fears, she'd gotten rid of Josh?

It was just like last year.

She kicked the speed up until she had a dull ache in her side and slowed it back down.

* * *

><p>By Sunday, he was insane. He'd figured out who the two alternating tails were, and he'd made a show of being the famous writer in front of them. He'd visited all his regular haunts, talked to all his regular friends. He'd explained about the kitchen and horrible counter top mix up. In reality it really didn't bother him, he'd closed his eyes and pointed to one of three colors that were all in the same tone and temperature.<p>

On Saturday night, he'd complained loudly that he couldn't survive up here until the kitchen was done. Then he'd proceeded to explain his S'morelet to a group of friends who'd laughed, but all agreed they'd never eat it.

This morning, he's paced. His keys had felt incredibly heavy in his palm. He wanted to leave and wanted to stay.

He made a call into the station. Both Ryan and Esposito's extensions went unanswered. He hoped that meant things were coming to an end and weren't becoming more complicated.

Still not ready to leave, he walked down to the George's place. It was early, too early for lunch even, at 10:30 and too early for them to be open, but he found the front door open anyway.

He had to smile when he came around the entrance way and found the two of them wrapped up in each other again. He waited, while they kissed into oblivion. Finally clearing his throat as George's hand disappeared from view.

"Sorry," Castle apologized and the pair had laughed as they parted and she ducked into the back to finish opening prep.

"'Should be happy it was you and not someone who actually pays me." George reminded Castle of the night he'd brought him the blank paper slip rather than running the card simply on gut instinct.

"I assume you tabbed me for it."

"Of course."

"Are you going to tell me about it?" George asked as he flicked the sign in the window to glow its red 'Open'.

"Someday, when I'm sure someone isn't about to follow me in."

"It's not a boyfriend hell bent on revenge?"

"Didn't hear that from me." Rick acknowledged, "Hell, you didn't hear that at all."

It was near 11 when a small family came in for lunch. Like clockwork, a few moments after the first customer, and one of the tails came in as well. Finishing a sandwich and paying his tab and bill from today, Castle promised to see his friend again before the summer had finished.

"I'll be up again as soon as the remodel is done." He explained, and left with a wave and a genuine smile.

Rick walked back, and marveled how short the walk seemed when he was sober and not completely terrified for his life and hers.

He finished a load of laundry, putting the clothing away so he wouldn't have a stinking pile of clothes waiting for him the next trip out. His disposable cell had died yesterday, but he couldn't risk stopping to pick up a charger. The tails had both seen him on his normal phone and they'd immediately realize there was a second phone from the mismatched charger.

Keys in hand, his hands skimmed his pockets to be sure he had his phone. He still felt as if he was missing something with the laptop stuck back at the rental.

It felt weird to leave without it and without her.

* * *

><p>"If you so much as move, I will take it as you going for a weapon. I will shoot you." Esposito growled as Ryan stepped forward. "And you won't be as lucky as she was."<p>

"It won't end with me."

"It already has." A female voice promised despite the shake in tone. "We've got your other two buddies as well." It was clear Jenkins hadn't worked the intensity of the field, but they'd used her again in the end.

"We're pulling in the two tails from the Hamptons as well; I bet they squeal before they even sit down." The man glared as the cuffs clicked on tightly and he was pulled from the floor roughly. His eyes connected with Ryan as he spoke one cold word.

"Three."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sadly, I do not have a single word down for the next chapter. However, I do have a lot stashed in my brain. :) Enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>"Why are you so mad at him?" Jake asked as Kate stepped from the treadmill, a hand rubbing softly against her side. She was annoyed and her face showed it. She even considered tossing the fact that he wasn't her brother, father or doctor as he'd used against her last week.<p>

"He does a lot of stupid shit." She provided running a towel down her face before stretching the burn from her calves. Jake cocked his head to the side as if to argue Castle wasn't the only one.

"I typically stay out of people's business," he defended. "But you two are something else."

"What does that mean?"

"It's like you're both standing in the same room, but your faces are pressed up against opposite walls so tightly that neither of you can see that the other is right there with you."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Fine. You know what the real problem is? The real problem is me. I almost died and he told me he loved me. If that wasn't a wakeup call to throw myself into the fire, I don't know that there will ever be one."

Jake looked on quietly.

"So why are you mad at _him_?" Her eyes met his again and they were engulfed in a fire Jake hadn't seen over the week they'd spent together.

"I'm mad because he can toss what we built over the last three years aside for something that will never work! We're friends. He's my partner. I value that too much to throw it aside. Besides, I don't fit his life style and he doesn't fit mine. We can't be in love with each other."

"If you don't fit, how have you managed to work with him for the last three years?" The question hit her hard enough that she actually stumbled.

"What?" She fumbled, her excuses and security crumbling.

"If the two of you don't work, how has the friendship and partnership worked this long?"

"Maybe we work a little," Beckett finally spurted and headed down to her room.

* * *

><p>Castle was well into the drive back, along with all the others who were returning for their work week in the city. The traffic was busy and when he came to a standstill behind an accident, he groped his pockets for his cell phone to pass the time.<p>

But he didn't find it. All that he pulled forth was the dead disposable and his wallet. He threw the car in park after a quick check that nothing was moving ahead of him and searched the seat and the console between the seats. It didn't matter, he could already see it sitting on top of his dresser where he'd dumped the clean clothing.

"Damn," he muttered to no one except the radio. He'd known he was forgetting something.

* * *

><p>When she'd recovered enough from the argument Jake had put forth, Beckett emerged from her bedroom. The huge man sat dwarfing the high counter as he answered his ringing phone. She knew the exact moment it was bad, his face visibly paled.<p>

"Get in your bathroom." He ordered, phone to his shoulder while he resumed the conversation.

"Is he okay?" Her thoughts went to Castle before the rest of the team, "Is everyone okay?"

"Get in the bathtub." Jake ordered more sternly with no room for discussion.

"Not until you tell me," she promised. Jake listened intently to his phone while taking her shoulders and turning her back towards the hallway.

"Okay." He ended the call with a flick, tucking the phone into the pocket on the front of his t-shirt. "They've had two known tails on Castle the 3 days. They've got your kingpin, but he promises there is a third man out here."

"Where is he? Castle?"

"That's the thing," Jake told her, treading carefully, "He's not answering his phone, and they've yet to determine where the third man is, for all we know he's sitting outside our door."

"Or he's after what he does know. He's after Castle."

"No one is saying that."

"But it's the most obvious."

"No, you're the most obvious." Jake clarified.

* * *

><p>Castle hummed to the radio, trying to decide what to do about Kate.<p>

He wanted to talk to her. Another set of disposable cells might work now that he was back in town. He could easily send one out in a padded envelope. But, assuming the tail was still on him, he couldn't do that even from the safety net of mass immunity in New York.

He could of course, call Jake's line from where ever the calls in from the precinct had been coming from. After he stopped home, he'd drive down to the 12th and see about calling out there.

As he inched closer, he realized that it wasn't an accident that had traffic backed up, but a road block. He was a little concerned, but not surprised when he realized they were running plates and stopping rentals.

"I hope this isn't about me." He wondered out loud when he was waved over.

"I need your rental paper work," An officer requested.

"Do you know who I am?" Castle asked, not setting out to name drop, but to prove he was involved in a current case.

"We've had several rentals reported stolen."

"You'll see mine isn't. I'm Rick Castle, I work with Detective Beckett from NYPD, Kate Beckett?" From under the brim of his hat, the man looked at him. Castle suddenly found himself nervous.

"Give me your license and wait here," the officer stated. A few long moments passed before the cop reappeared.

"Everything okay?" Castle ventured carefully.

"We're looking for one suspect in particular. You're free to proceed. You've got my condolences on the loss of your Captain."

"She's still safe right?" Castle asked as the man started to step away.

"Haven't heard otherwise, but watch your back." The officer provided before turning and heading for the next pulled over car.

* * *

><p>"You're not supposed to do that Kate." The man made no move to take the cell phone from her. She'd already dialed both of Castle's numbers, repeatedly. She didn't care if it blew her cover; her back was already warming the cool metal of the gun at her waistband. The cell rang a few times before the girl answered.<p>

"Alexis, it's Detective Beckett, do you know where your Dad is?" Kate went straight to the point.

"Isn't he with you?" The young girl's voice quivered.

"He was, but an issue came up, and he left."

"Where is he supposed to be?"

"He was to follow a normal routine if he was tailed."

"Are you telling me some murderer is tailing my Dad? Could he already have him? Could he have killed him already?" Alexis gasped in shock.

"We only know that he did have a tail, he might not anymore." Kate explained to the frightened girl.

"But, no one can find him?"

"He's not answering his cell and the temporary line goes right to voicemail. No one knows where he is right now."

"Usually, he comes home from the Hamptons on Sundays. He's not home yet." Alexis pointed out. This was information Beckett and Jake had already learned from the officer who had worked the remodel.

"If he comes home, have him call the precinct and if we find him, I'll call you right away."

"Okay." The teen replied before the call was ended.

Jake stared at her from his spot on the toilet seat lid and displayed his distaste for her actions against orders.

"Make up your mind," she sighed, "Do you want me to love him or not?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't have an excuse for the delay, but I do have a ton of tomatoes. :)**

* * *

><p>The typical two hour drive stretched to three hours before Castle finally pulled into his parking garage. The doorman to his building smiled as he packed up to leave for the night. The building was always securely locked, but it was only staffed from 5am until 9pm. It had never bothered any of them and even knowing he could have been tailed by one of the two men that had lurked in the shadows in the Hamptons, it didn't bother him now.<p>

The people who lived in his building were all careful and in the years he'd owned the place, notification of a security breech had only happened once. In fact, it had been when a doorman was on duty. Alexis had only been 10 then, and she'd protested holding his hand because she was too old, but he'd made her anyway. She'd refused to speak to him for 3 days, being too young to understand the implications of someone who didn't belong in their building.

When Castle stepped from the elevator and slid his key into the loft's lock, the door flung open and he found himself stumbling backward under her weight.

"Dad!" Alexis gasped, "Where have you been, we've been worried sick?"

"Yes, damn it!" His mother smacked him with her rolled up magazine as he trudged inside with his daughter. She shook like a leaf, and he pulled her small body against his in reassurance.

"I'm fine. What's happening? Why are we all so upset?"

"Detective Beckett called, she said you were missing. You didn't answer your phone, either of them. Someone is following you!"

"Yes, probably," He confirmed, "But I've been dealing with it for days. It's two guys they've deemed harmless."

"I don't think so. Dad, Kate was really worried. I could tell. She was using that voice, that one she uses when things are serious but she's trying to hide it."

"She shouldn't even be calling here, she'll blow the cover on the line." Castle moved to the drawer full of junk in the kitchen, weeding through old cell phones and chargers until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the temporary line from his pocket and plugged it into the wall. "I feel like we're missing something here."

"Why?" Alexis asked, as Martha sat perched at the counter.

"Those disposable lines weren't to be used to contact me if I was being tailed. She broke the protection order. That can only mean one of two things, they've got the kingpin in custody," He paused, evaluating before continuing, "Or something has gone very, very wrong."

* * *

><p>"I don't expect anything from you." Jake explained as she stared him down over the use of the cell phone. When she looked away and pulled her knees to her chest, he knew there would be more.<p>

"I don't want to love him, you know." Kate murmured into her knees from the tub. "He's an unarmed liability. I'm a cop. Either of us could get killed."

"I think you probably came close." Jake offered as gently as he could before they heard a car kill its engine as it rolled in.

"Shh!" Beckett and Jake both hushed each other at the same time.

He quickly flicked the mouse on the laptop at his feet, banishing the screen saver to reveal a man casually get out of his car and move towards the building. He was dressed for construction, and slipped a gun from his tool belt as he approached the vacation homes back door.

Jake jumped up and retrieved his gun from his shoulder harness as Kate reached behind her to pull her weapon from her back. She stood in the tub despite Jake's wave for her to get down.

"Stay," he ordered firmly, but she shook her head.

Together they ventured carefully down the hall. Jake's frustration and worry were not lost on Kate. She knew her safety was his business, but despite her healing injury she wasn't prepared to sit idly by. She allowed him to lead the way, but only because she knew there was not way he'd tolerate anything else.

When he took the corner, Kate couldn't be sure what exactly transpired out of sight. She only knew what she heard as a several pops sounded and the sickening thump of someone's head impacting with a hard surface before falling to the ground.

With her safety off, she crept around the corner. She easily spotted Jake lying on the floor, out cold beside the eat-in countertop that divided the kitchen. A smear of blood marked the edge where his head had connected from the shot's force. His shoulder was stained with blood, but not enough that Kate could stop what she was doing to help him. Her eyes scanned the open area, and spotted a small blood spatter against the opposite wall. Inching her way carefully around, she spotted a trail of blood that lead into the laundry room that stemmed from the kitchen.

She pushed the door open, to find the man passed out on the floor, a pool of blood forming at his leg. Within moments she'd retrieved her cuffs, hit 911 to report the incident and cuffed the man to the plumbing by both his hands.

She'd tied a towel tightly around the man's leg, unwilling to let him bleed, but not wanting to waste time with his care when her friend lay bleeding in another area.

When Beckett reached Jake, she didn't move him other than to press a towel beneath his shirt. Her primary concern was his head, and she touched the scalp carefully in an attempt to not move his neck. When his eyes flicked open, he groaned.

"Failure."

"I wouldn't say that," Kate explained, "I'm alive, you're alive and the gun who tried to end us both is cuffed to the plumbing."

"The Cavalry?" Jake groggily pointed out the closing sirens, "You'd better let them in." Beckett nodded.

* * *

><p>It was nearly two hours later when Kate finally escaped the hospital and got a ride over to the hotel.<p>

She'd spent a long time waiting and answering questions before she got to see Jake. She'd also spent a long time fingering her phone where it rested inside her pocket. She assumed Castle was fine, since the third man had remained in town. It didn't make the anxiety she'd suffered earlier disappear. She'd scolded Jake, but thanked him. He'd protested that it was his job and just another scar to remind him of his purpose.

"I like that idea." Beckett had touched her own stomach at the comment, though she couldn't quite come up with the purpose for hers. If anything it had led to nothing but tension and bloodshed.

* * *

><p>Castle paced while the phone rang. What had gone so wrong that Beckett felt the need to break the rules? For him.<p>

Both Esposito and Ryan's desk lines rang unanswered. When he dialed Esposito's cell and that also went unanswered, he began to panic.

Relief finally came when Ryan picked up his cell.

"What's wrong?"

"Castle? Glad to hear your voice. We've got the kingpin." There was a muffled pause when Ryan leaned over to tell Esposito who he had on the line.

"Good. Where's Kate?" He was relieved and already planning out what he'd say to her.

"Last I heard she was in the hospital with Jake."

"Wait, what?" Castle sank onto the counter, this couldn't be happening again.

"There was a third tail. The techie, no one ever saw him. He tracked a location on Kate's disposable after she called you. Probably would have been fine if she hadn't called your cells close to a dozen times. He put the lines together and traced it's location. He was working on your remodel, even our inside man didn't have a clue who he really was."

"Did he shoot her?" The pain and struggle not to panic was apparent in Castle's voice.

"No. He got Jake. But Jake got him too. They're both going to live, but the suspect nearly bled to death on your rental's floor. I don't think you're going to get a security deposit back on that." Castle listened as his body shook, relief paired with the sudden surge of adrenaline from the news left his hands fluttering and his chest pounding. He took a deep breath and mentally reminded himself that she was fine.

"She's alone up there now?"

"Well, they told us they put her in a hotel. You know, crime scene and all."

"Do you have the number?"

"I think her regular line is live again." Ryan smiled smugly.

* * *

><p>The first thing she did as she set her bag and Castle's laptop down inside the hotel room door was to fish out her phone and check in with Esposito.<p>

"Do we know where Castle is? Are we sure there isn't a _fourth_ party tracking him?" Ryan leaned over and indicated he had Castle on the phone as they filed paper on the kingpin at Lock-up.

"Jeez, Beckett, give it a rest."

"Well? Do you?" She demanded a little more forcefully.

"Yes. He's fine."

"Good." Her relief was short lived, "Why didn't he answer his phones?"

"You'll have to talk to him." Esposito huffed, "I'm not his baby sitter, that's traditionally your job."

"Watch your mouth," Kate scolded, but he could hear her smiling just a little bit.

"You coming home tomorrow?"

"As soon as I've wrapped everything here. We'll probably need a statement from Castle on the two tails he witnessed and the third man from the remodel."

"See ya' then boss lady." Esposito ended with a click, looking over to where Ryan sat smugly having ended with Castle.


	15. Chapter 15

**I apologize for the delay on this (and the lengthy one on Little Island if you're a fan of that as well). I've had the most insane month, and September is proving to be more of the same. If you want a little more detail, hit my profile. I set out to have this fic done by the start of the new season... I will resume Little Island when this one is complete, but this one, since it is a post finale fic, needs to be finished before the new season.**

* * *

><p>Her finger hovered above his contact information on the screen of her phone. She simply needed to press it and the line would ring to him.<p>

It left Kate wondering, yet again, what exactly her problem was. Jake had blown her biggest excuses to bits. Her mind had raced in horrifying circles over the thought of what could have happened him.

She loved him. As much as she didn't want it, as much as she'd fought tooth and nail for the last few years to deny their compatibility, she did.

But Kate Beckett just couldn't hit that button. There was too much to lose.

The phone lit up in her palm and vibrated.

And she had to smile just a little when his name and number popped up.

In the end, she didn't have to.

"Castle," Her voice greeted crisply in a poor attempt to cover up what the last few days had done to her heart and nerves.

"Are you okay?" His feet shifted over the flooring in his office as he'd abandoned the common area of the loft for privacy.

"Yeah, you?"

"Horrible," he told her honestly. "I'm terrified and undeniably sorry I left the way I did."

"I regret the majority of those events as well." Beckett hoped Castle could hear the apology that lay beneath the surface as she nervously wandered around the room.

"What does that mean?"

"I'm... not really sure."

"Oh."

"Castle," her breath sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I don't really know how to do this." Silence stretched between them.

"What is it that you want me to do Kate?" He pushed gently.

"Just explain something to me," she stated with more passion, her wilted tone vanishing as she stared at her reflection in the hotel's bathroom mirror, the hurt and struggle on her face made it unfamiliar. "How can you just toss what we have?"

"I'm not willing to toss anything. I just want more and I'm not going to change my mind. I'll wait as long as I have to for you to get here too."

"What if I don't want anything else?"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if you didn't. You're just scared and I know you well enough to know that fact probably scares you even more than the orginal idea. I'll wait."

"Damn it, Castle." Her breath shook again as she spun away from the mirror and back into the room, "How is it you always know what to say?"

"I've had lots of practice."

"Don't remind me. Two ex-wives, a string of women."

"Listen very carefully," he told her, voice heavy with a mix of emotions Kate didn't feel comfortable dealing with, "I don't regret them, they taught me what doesn't work. You're nothing like them and what I feel for you is nothing like what I ever felt for any them. Please don't use my past mistakes as an excuse."

Her heart constricted inside her chest. "When are you coming back?"

"Back?"

"To the Hamptons."

"As soon as I can get there." He promised, the reality of her invitation setting in. "Don't forget before then."

* * *

><p>Kate had a little moment of panic after hanging up the phone. She had all but begged him to come here as she'd spilled her hotel and room number before ending the call. The breath whooshed from her as she sat down. The implications of something more between them were real. She was going to have to tell him she loved him. If she didn't, he'd drag it out of her and she wasn't letting him win every round.<p>

It was easy for her to fall back to the night they'd rescued Ryan and Esposito. Her hand touched her lips. This would be different, unleashed instead of undercover.

Of course there wasn't a cute piece of underwear in her bag and there wasn't a rational thought left in her head. Beckett knew he'd never rush things, but hell, she wanted to rush things.

* * *

><p>Castle had to remind himself over and over to watch his speed. Twice he was sure the patrol car he passed was going to pull onto the highway to stop him.<p>

He even debated turning on the cruise control, but the fact it was now dusk left him uncomfortable. Too many people made the news traveling outside the city after falling asleep with it on at night. He doubted he would ever fall asleep, strung as tightly as he currently was, but with Beckett waiting, there was no room for risks.

* * *

><p>Kate carefully placed her phone at the edge of the hotel's bathroom sink. She wanted it in her line of sight as she blew her hair dry, so if she didn't hear it go off, she would at least see it. A shower and a good shave left her anxious and less afraid. This thing between them would either pass with flying colors or fail miserably.<p>

Replacing the blow dryer in its wall cradle, she tugged the soft cotton of her camisole back into place. While she didn't have anything to wear that satisfied her need to impress him, she was happy the little tank had matching shorts. It was the only small favor she'd been granted.

* * *

><p>His mind went round and round as his wheels blurred by on the pavement in the dark. When he finally approached the last stretch of highway before the outskirts of his vacation town came into view, he decided that no matter where tonight lead he was doing things right.<p>

* * *

><p>She'd tried not to watch for him. It made her feel like a kid waiting for her best friend to arrive for a sleepover. Castle might be her close friend, or something else, but she didn't like spying out the window. None the less, the headlights that pulled in gave no identification as to who they belonged too, but she let the drapes fall closed anyway.<p>

Somehow just knowing it was him.

* * *

><p>When he pulled in beside a rental car, he smiled at the little strip of a hotel. It wasn't new, by any means, but it was clean and well maintained. He didn't bother checking at the desk, he remembered where she was. His heart could have found her without out the knowledge anyway. And worst case scenario, he'd have knocked on all of the occupied rooms until he found her.<p>

He knocked, turning his set of keys over inside his palm. When she pulled the door open, he nearly forgot the world existed. Half her hair was swept back and pulled up, the long waves of tendrils that remained loose, spilling down past her shoulders. A tiny light blue tank top clung to her body and an equally small pair of shorts clung and hung perfectly in their matching fabric.

She leaned against the doorway, filling the space, blocking the entrance, yet looking soft and inviting.

He took two steps into her space; Beckett smiled and refused to move. He'd have taken it as rejection, her unwavering stance in the doorway, blocking the path, but she didn't step away from his looming figure as he crowded her personal space.

Beckett wanted him in her space.

"Hi," he told her, bringing his hand to her face to brush a stray lock further away from her eyes.

"You drove too fast," Kate scolded.

"I tried not to. It's just you were here and I was there."

"I know." Her tone as laced with a bizarre mix of heavy wonder and an air of confirmation.

"Do you still remember, do you still want to remember?" His breath mingled with hers, as he asked pointless questions. It was driving her insane as she smelled hints of cinnamon that could only come from gum or tiny Red Hots, while he danced around what they both knew.

"Yeah," she breathed in return, before closing the gap between them to capture his mouth with her own.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm not going to apologize for the rating on this. If I'd taken it any deeper into the dirty muddy pit of my mind... this fic wouldn't get finished before the premiere. Hope you enjoy it anyway! Happy Season 4 (and book 3!)!**

* * *

><p>She'd been right when she'd dreamed of unleashed hours before. Her brain could barely connect the thoughts together as they consumed each other. The way his lips tugged and begged hers as they met, breath for breath, was downright life-changing.<p>

The thought sent a gasp spilling from her lips as his hands pulled her harder against him and hers clung to his face, arms and body, anywhere she could reach as if he'd escape from beneath her. When they finally parted for air, they both looked shell-shocked and speechless. Equally confusing as the fact that they'd migrated inside and managed to close the door without recollection.

"What are we doing?" Kate asked, her lips blushed to a deep pink. Her tongue snaked out to soothe them, and Rick let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a growl. It was so faint, that had she not been wrapped up in him beside her hotel room door, she'd have likely missed the noise.

"You asked." His smile was mischievous as he brought his mouth back to hers. She wasn't going to argue.

He pressed her against the wall, kissing her until she thought she'd melt into the textured hotel wall paper. The noises slipping from his mouth as his hands skimmed and scraped against her tank top left no doubt that he was also enjoying the unraveling of their carefully tied knot.

But when he abruptly stopped and pulled himself free from their tangled limbs, she worried.

"What?" Her breath huffed, "What?" His feet took unsure steps backward before he sank into the little desk chair.

"I don't want to do this."

"Oh." She misunderstood.

"No, like this, here. I want to take you home. At least to my place here, I don't want to just fall into some hotel bed with you."

"Oh." She smiled a little. "That's cute."

"I made Kate Beckett say cute." He teased, the smile he wore crinkling the skin around his eyes, while she let a tiny one tug the corners of her lips even though she tried to frown.

A blink later and he was on his feet, taking her hotel room key off the table and stopping only to hold the door open. With a subtle wave out to show the way, he grinned.

"I should..." Kate started to protest. But her lips burned, and the look in his eyes stopped her in her tracks.

"Your stuff will still be here tomorrow," he promised as she lingered near him. His hand reached out and clasped her wrist, giving a gentle tug out the door.

* * *

><p>The drive from the East Hamptons deeper into the heart of the town was long enough to drive them both insane. She watched him as he drove with concentration. He smiled every time he glanced her way, the mix of everything she felt was reflected back on his face. She tugged at her sleep shorts and silently worried just slightly about getting stranded or pulled over wearing such a thing.<p>

"Jake said," Kate started, and stopped. "No, that's the wrong way to start."

"What?"

"I love you," tumbled free before she could stop it.

Rick slammed the brakes on the car as the approached as street light. His eyes shone with wonder, and out of embarrassment, Kate chewed her lip ever so gently.

"Damn it, Kate," He scolded, before reaching across the seat and pulling her face to his for a quick catch of their lips. It was nothing spectacular, but just one of those kisses that had to happen and shocked a person by having its own demands. "You always have a way of picking the worst times."

"Me?" She laughed, and a car honked behind them. "You told me you loved me as I was dying."

"You weren't dying." He protested, simply because he hated the idea, not because it was false.

"I was." They traded a look that shared their thankfulness over the actual outcome.

"You should have told me this before." He complained, but his tone was happy, relieved, and sure.

"I almost did once."

"What? When?" He astonished, as he made a few more turns before he slowed and without ceremony pulled into the drive that was his. The quiet sat over them as he parked inside the garage and climbed out. Before he even had a chance to attempt letting her free from her side, she was out herself.

"Does it really matter? It wasn't the right time." Her comment left him thinking and he kissed her to forget it. They were lost in each other alongside the car's hood, his body resting above the tire well as she leaned against him.

"How long have you known?" He whispered into her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent.

"A long time. I haven't been ready nearly as long."

"How long?"

"Demming." She sighed, tucking her head into his chest. She felt his body tense as he back tracked. The reality of everything fell heavily against his chest. "But I've only really known since the freezer." Her voice was tiny, smaller than she wanted it to sound, missing her power and ability to carry herself so proudly.

"That's when you almost told me. But you stayed with Josh." She could only nod, buried against his chest.

"I just couldn't risk you. Things had just started to be okay again, after..."

"That summer." He confirmed, trailing his hands up her back in comfort. He tilted her head up to him, the must of the garage and humidity from the sea blending together in an odd odor. "It doesn't matter." He promised her, touching a piece of her hair letting his fingers skim down its length as he pinched it gently. "I've screwed it up too."

A hiccup of a laugh escaped her own lips as a smile graced them. "I won't even say it."

"We couldn't rewind to last summer even if we wanted to, it wouldn't have worked then."

"I didn't accept it until this week, when you were gone." She agreed, "It wouldn't have meant as much then."

"And you'd be kicking and screaming when I told you, I love you."

It wasn't really clear who started the kiss they fell into, but when she sighed against him, warm and fluid as his hands found the curves of her waist and the other more delicate ones, it didn't really matter. He, again, was the one to pull himself away and as he fought to push away from the car as she pinned him there.

"I love you." She managed again. The words hurt her, not because she didn't want them, but because she still feared the outcome.

"It's going to be okay." He promised her, bringing his mouth to her forehead. "Let's go."

And she agreed without a word.

* * *

><p>The morning light brought him awake. A sudden stream of it, from the arched patio door in the center of his bedroom, spilled across the bed as she pulled them open. She stood, carefully touching the spot beneath her tank where her scar still hummed and tingled from his lips careful worship of thanks. Rick didn't let her know he was awake, but rather watched in awe as the salt water views sank in.<p>

When she turned to him, her mouth gaping, he almost laughed.

"Good Morning." He smiled lazily from the bed. She simply pointed at the ocean.

"Damn it, Castle," she snapped, "How much did this place cost?"

"Doesn't matter, unless you want an official half," he teased.

"No." She looked at him horrified, "Don't even." They passed a look of understanding, his joke merely a joke for now.

Just as all his lingering comments had been a prelude to their moments the night before.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, really. This is the end. May the next week fly quickly by and may Josh not wreck everything. Happy Season Four!<strong>


End file.
